Data communication and data transfer systems envelope the entire spectrum of telecommunication and Internet based communication. The term, ‘data’, incorporates the use of text data, voice data, multimedia data, and the like all forms of data. In the present digital age a person has access to at least one mode of communication, which is the channel of communication. The person, hence, has access to at least a single node or device for accessing or using such channel of communication through such mode of communication. This access to at least a single node of device may be a shared access such as a public access or an unshared access such as a private access.
For personal, business, professional, or any other reason, effective and safe data communication and data transfer is the order of the current digital era. E.g. a telephone facilitates voice data transfer from one telephone node to another telephone node over a telecommunication mode of communication. An Internet connected computer system facilitates text, voice, and multimedia data transfer from one computer node to another computer node over an Internet mode of communication. This computer node includes interfaces which allow a user to log-on so as to have a secure mode of communication. This may be an instant messaging system, an e-mail system, a P2P system, a VoIP system, or the like.
For each of these online interfaces, data entry systems are required. In most cases, a two-level data entry system is required. A first level of data entry system is for signing up so as to allow repetitive usage of the system in an authorized and secure manner. In the first level of data entry, the entered data is stored (securely) at a remote location. A second level of data entry system is for using the previously signed-up information (or its portion) (i.e. the first level of entered data) to gain entry for usage of the system. This second level of data entry is typically an authorization mechanism. Data entry systems in online interfaces typically incorporate the use of text fields and an enter/accept/submit mechanism which facilitates submission of data entered in the text fields. Thus, when a user intends to enter/submit any information, the submit mechanism is triggered. Submit mechanism known in the art, more particularly in network based systems, comprise of user enabled submission, such as but not limited to a mouse enabled clicking of submit button or a keyboard enabled input system, typically the use of the ‘enter’ key on the keyboard. In each of the aforementioned cases, the submission is specifically carried out by an active input for direct submission from the user, and none of the known systems allow for a user to trigger a remote submission mechanism which enables the submission of data intended to be submitted/entered by such user, without the user having to specifically carry out an active input for direct submission.
Further, the entered first level of data is ordinarily personal data and needs to be stored securely. Further, second level of data which allows subsequent authorization or entry via an online interface also needs to be secure from hackers or scrupulous entities or spyware or malware entities. Hence, there is a need for a secure encryption and authorization mechanism which facilitates the provisioning of a secure environment.
Even though, this data stored securely is secure data, it is comprehensively used by many companies and web-entities for user-specific purposes such as targeted advertisements. The entered data is a sample of demographic data. And hence, is crucial for many data analytic purposes.
Furthermore, in the field of marketing, advertising, telemarketing, and the like, before the incorporation of Do-Not-Disturb (DND) services by telecommunication service providers, telemarketers could call up phone owners in order to telemarket their product or services. However, with regulations in place in relation to DND services, it has become increasingly difficult for the marketing industry to target potential customers or clients or users. Hence, there is a need for a system which initiates proactive calling from a user or customer or client in a secure and warranted manner.
Online mechanisms include advertisements which target potential users, customers, clients or the like. These advertisements may be placed at various locations such as search engines pages, social media sites, private websites or the like. Each advertisement attracts fees from the host site. However, in the event that an advertisement generates potential leads, an advertiser rarely comes to know the source of the advertisement or the placement of the advertisement which has led to the generation of potential lead(s). Hence, there is a need for a system which provides such information for the purposes of statistics and analytics.